124604-man-why-is-even-low-level-crafting-so-expensive
Content ---- ---- You missed my point... Im ok with going to farm my mats... Its the stuff like "basic thread" costing almost 10s a piece from the vendor... That is waaaaaay over the top for a new character with no lvl 50's to fund him.. | |} ---- You should be making sufficient money from selling your stuff. When you finish crafting either salvage your stuff to get some materials back or sell it to the vendor to get some money back. Crafting IS a money sink. | |} ---- I'm trying to make stuff to wear primarily... Would be nice if I could, ya know, afford to make stuff so I could just salvage it.. I have to ask... When was the last time you rolled a new character and started crafting at level 10 without pulling handouts from your high level characters? | |} ---- 2 days ago. I never give hand-outs to my alts. They'll have to collect and fetch for themselves. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah that would be nice. It does happen for Weaponsmithing, where salvaging returns us sometimes the cores we used and some basic materials. | |} ---- Yeah we got some cores and basic materials when salvaging. I would also like to see the items we can only get from the vendor, like thread, to drop too. Either that or lower the price to 1s per. Crafting is expensive to begin with, so the little bit we can save on vendor only items would be a plus. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Eh, that's not limited to weaponsmithing, though. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, technologist is SUPER tough. What are those runic fluxes selling for these days? 3 plat each? And you make them in batches of 4? Any hardships you faced before drop 3 have been more than made up for by the boatloads of money that crafting profession can make. | |} ---- So I would feel bad for everyone, but 1) you can grind up to top tier technologist in an hour or two with like 2-3 plat. 2) You can switch to technologist if you like. And you need to do the dailies like 4 times to get to the flux tree, so it isn't that bad 3) Technologists only put together the flux, you still need a tailor, weaponsmith, armorer and outfitter to make the other materials needed 4) strictly buying the materials (signs) for flux puts the cost around 2.3 to 2.4 plat on entity. Flux sells for 2.6-3.0p. So unless you are farming your own signs, then you aren't making bukoo bucks. And if you are farming your own signs, then anyone else can make that kind of money by farming the signs. I really don't understand the hate man. | |} ---- ---- ---- I know :D That was mostly in response to the people saying the vendor only stuff doesn't need it's prices reduced. I looked at them, actually payed attention after seeing this thread, and it is ridiculous. Especially Tailor thread, and it's not like Tailors use less thread than an Outfitter uses oil. Heck, in some cases they need more of the binding agents than the other crafters use for the same type of item. I just looked at Archivos, they need 6 Starthread, my Outfitter uses 4 Flameseed Oil. | |} ---- I think that the theory is that because anyone can farm cloth without training, their other stuff becomes more expensive. But they got hosed in so many ways and farming nodes is so much easier than mobs that tailoring just gets the shaft everywhere. Needs to be retuned quite a bit. | |} ---- ---- ---- o.0 I haven't found that to be the case. | |} ---- I can't say I've crafted everything . . . and it doesn't cover the cost of the harvested materials, but say for armour the cost of a generic core and thread/flex/etc it does cover that cost is what I mean By no means did I check every crafted item, just my recollection So with the monetary loss from salvaging some items for the tech tree advancement I wouldn't have to use that much money to level crafting unless I was buying mats from the CX When I was salvaging everything like you might in some other games it was much more expensive | |} ---- me either, often I find it is less than what you would get if you just vendored the mats instead of crafting but I also take into account the cost of non vendor materials such as the cloth and leather used. There used to be items you could craft and vendor for a small profit but it was abused so much that they have been systematically nerfed as they are found | |} ---- ---- ---- Kill one ore node, get 4 or 5 ore chunks GUARANTEED, maybe some gems or crystals. Kill one humanoid, get 1 or 2 cloth MAYBE, plus a chance for a salvageable drop that if it's light armor MAYBE can give you cloth. | |} ---- It's not an addition of a penalty, it's the absence of a bonus. You are right in that there is no cost to have a gathering profession. But there is no where near as much bonus income if you have a crafting profession that is dependent on said gathering tradeskill. . The armorer/weaponsmith doesn't get the monetary income that a tailor would, because they can't put up their goods on the CX or vendor them, they have to use them for other things. I'm aware that to get the BASE materials, yes, you do have to fight, where as others don't. However all other professions DO have to fight if they don't want to be stuck using vendor cores, or buying cores off the CX, since you need salvageable gear to get anything better than weak cores.. The only extra difficulty tailors face is that they have to fight humanoid mobs, something which isn't that hard to do. As far as their gathering profession, they get nothing but monetary income from it, which is then used to supplement any amount of bad luck they encounter in finding said cloth. The same cannot be said of someone with another profession, since all their ore, gems, wood, leather, or relics are going into their crafted goods rahter than being turned into income. Is it perfectly balanced? No, but it is possible to make the system work. | |} ---- ---- I'm in almost all crafted (mix of Adventus, Epochos and a pre-Research Expert chest). Fully runed and with the 1800 claws I'm sitting at a hair more than 3100AP. I'd hardly call that "useless". | |} ----